The Poison Tree
by Frosty Rain
Summary: Machi found out about the Sohma's secret and was called to see Akito! Yuki and her go to the main house and was shocked to know Akito knew everything about her past.But what happens when Akito suddenly puts a curse on Machi, binding her to them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Heey everyone.Well this is my first Furuba fanfic and well sicne I'm a YukiXMachi shipper,I thought of making a Fanfic on them. Hope you guys like,oh and please comment if you can.Most appreciated.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story,alright?Thank you!

* * *

The air was a freezing temperature and their breath could be seen in frot of their eyes as they took in deep breaths. His heart was hammering in his chest and hers, she could feel was beating normally. The solemn silent girl tugged on the sides of her thin coat and tried to keep herself warm. The boy standing next to her was feeling sick at every intake of air he took.

_I can't have him see her. No. He will hurt her or worse, make her forget everything._

He turned his head to face her. He just saw the plastered stone face with no expression that he always saw on her. She scanned her eyes and rested them on his own that were staring at her.

"We must go, Sohma-kun. There's no turning back. We were sent for." She said in a low whisper.

As much as he didn't want to go to the main house, let alone meet with the leader and master of all their fates, he was angry that she had to come too. He nodded and walked along side her and into the Sohma estate. Not many lights were seen in many houses in the estate. A young curious woman walked up to them when they arrived to the front of the most important one's house.

"Excuse me may I help you?" She eyed the boy with grey silvery hair.

"Yes, we are here to meet with Akito Sohma. I'm Yuki Sohma who is staying with Shigure." He replied back, hoping she would know who he was and let them pass.

She nodded."Ah yes. He has been expecting you."

The two took their shoes off and wiped them on the mat to get the snow off of them,then put on some slippers and walked down to the narrow hallway that led to Akito's quarters. Yuki took a deep breathe and looked at the girl beside him. Her face was a bit different. Her gaze looked fierce and he knew there would be an argument coming out of this meeting. That's when he remembered that day, the day when she found out.

_"You can go now. I can clean up the rest." She said to him, her tone having no expression or life in it._

_He shook his head, his silver hair swaying. "No I want to help. Your always here after every meeting helping out." He started to pick up some papers with Festival schedules and Diagrams._

_She was silent and began to push the chairs in and pick up the many scraps of paper that were littered on the floor, no doubt Manabe's doing.Yuki looked over at the girl who was crawling to pick them up._

_"I'll do that for you if you want," He said, insisting as he put the stacks of papers on the table and walked over to her. He bent down at eye level with her and waited for her reply.She had that silent 'stand off' look in her eyes._

_"No need to Sohma-kun. I can do it." She said in a low voice sounding very munch not her own. He understood and stood back up and placed some books on their rightful shelves._

_The girl got up and walked over to the waste bin, her uniform swaying as she did so. She emptied the scraps from her hands and they fell into the plastic clear bag that was in the bin. She turned around and went back to picking up papers. There was one on the floor near the window. She started for it, walking slowly to retrieve it._

_"Here let me get that for you." Yuki wanted to help out, but she didn't want him to bother. He started to go for it as well and when they reached their designated item..._

**Poof**

_A grey puff of smoke appeared before her and she looked down and saw Yuki's clothes in a heap on the floor. Moments later, a small grey mouse appeared and she found out it was Yuki. She picked up the paper and sat down on the floor and listened to his explination._

_"A curse. Must be what has been making you so sad all the time." She said, hoping to give him at least some comfort._

_Yuki smiled and knew she would except him._

Yuki tried to push that out of his mind. He shouldn't be thinking of that. He needed to be thinking of what was to come.The two reached the end of the hall and Yuki took a deep breathe, not knowing what Akito was going to do to the girl he had felt so close to.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She whispered to him softly.

_How could you be so confident to except this?_ He thought.

Yuki opened the door leading into Akito's room and saw he was sitting in the middle of the room, waiting for them. His prey. He smiled as they walked over and sat down next to eachother, at arms length apart.

"You must be her. The girl who know's about our family secret curse. Tell me, what is your name?" Akito talked directly at her, his words curling over. He sounded cruel from the start.

The girl nodded and bowed to him, showing respect to the one before her. " My name is Kuragi Machi. It is a pleasure to meet you Sohma Akito. A pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the two reviews and then put on oens Favorite list.Ok well here's more!

* * *

Akito sneered. "Yuki, Yuki,Yuki funny how your bringing me another girl who carries our secret." He laughed and started to advance towards the two. 

Yuki tried not to get angered. Machi was sitting with her head bowed so that she would be showing respect towards the powerful man before her. "My illness's have been getting worst," he continued "But don't think that that means you can have people flaunting around knowing our burden."

Yuki's eyes held the anger he wished he could bring out. But he restrained himself. "I had to tell her because she saw me in my form." This made Akito laugh again.

Akito, who was still laughing, well more like cackling, was sitting in front of Machi now. She raised her head up slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry for your illness's that have plagued you so." She whispered.

"Don't play pity with me. I don't care about you, an outsider, and what you have to say about what I go through." He gripped her wrist and started to squeeze it, most likely trying to break it." But I know about your past and what you went through.

Yuki lunged at Akito and tried to keep him back, but he kept his grip on her firmly. _This was just like last time with Honda-san._ Akitos nails started to dig into Machi's hand and start to break the skin. _What is he talking about?_

Machi looked up at him with stricken eyes. "How did you find out?" She wanted to ask more, but didn't want to try her luck in this situation she was in. She knew that if Yuki-kun wasn't here with her, Akito would be probably stabbing her out of merely looking at her.

"Machi Kuragi, banished from her family because they thought she was smothering her baby brother, the heir to the family." Akito spat out at her, his eyes now wide and angry. He continued, " I have to say, that is so kind of you to do to a baby."

_What? Machi couldn't have done anything like that to someone in her family, had she? Why didn't she even tell me of this._ Yuki was restraining Akito, but was lost and confused as if the whole conversation was just with the two of them. "Akito, let go of her!"

"Did you talk with my mother? Tell her that you wanted to know everything that has happened to me, how boring I am." She was flushed with anger now herself.

* * *

"I wonder how the meeting is going." Tohru said to Kyo as he took a bite out of his fish she had prepared for Lunch for them. She knew that if must be a late meeting, Yuki said he would be there by lunch. 

"Don't worry dear Tohru-san I bet everything is just fine. By the way this lunch is delicious. Eat up Kyo, Yum Yum." The flamboyant Ayame said cheerfully as he took a sip of water.

Kyo held his chopsticks in his hand, most likely about to break in moments if he didn't control his temper. "Shut up Ayame and stuff your face yourself. Or should I arrange that myself?" He threatened.

Tohru smiled lightly, not wanting anyone to be fighting at all. She looked over at the scenery. The cool air was refreshing more than pestering._ It might snow soon. I hope Yuki is ok though._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Machi felt the blood rushing in her veins pumping faster and faster as Akito squeezed her wrist tighter and tighter. Yuki got a hold of his wrist and was able to fling his arm off her, but got a lash at himself. Akito, kneeled there on the ground, struck Yuki full hard on the cheek and Yuki fell backwards.

Machi yelped a soft cry and she moved over to where Yuki laid. "Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun, are you alright?" She said while trying to help him up. She was able to prop him up on his elbow and she put her cold hand on his red cheek.

"Let that be a warning from the God of this family. Don't you dare tell anyone of this curse or you will pay by his pain." Yuki and Machis eyes grew large as Akito started to laugh evilly to himself. He was standing in the middle of the room and was smiling with a toothy grin.

Softly as they left to leave, Akito muttered something like a chant. No one heard but he said, "With the breaking of your skin and the touch of my skin in your blood, you are bound to us forever to have a burden like us." He smiled. "Whenever you go to kiss someone, you will poison them with tainted love."

* * *

"Yuki-kun! Are you hurt?" Tohru ran over to him as he entered through the door of the house. 

She got out the first aid kit and took out a bandage and started to apply it to his swollen face. Machi put her jacket down and sat next to him, a sad downcast look on her face. Tohru smiled to her as if nothing really happened, but knew something in fact did happen.

"How was the meeting?" Shigure-san asked with a down face as well. He leaned in the doorway with one hand in his robe and the other on the door frame.

Tohru got up and put the kit away and walked into the kitchen, knowing they would want some time to themselves. It wasn't her business to listen in on something she wasn't apart of. She sighed and decided to get working on dinner.


End file.
